What Could Have
by waveringphoenix
Summary: All those little "What if" questions about the Charmed Ones and their destinies. Prue died and they didn't meet Paige. Or Paige was the only sister left. Just oneshots.
1. Good at the Job

What Could Have...

* * *

A/n: Just thoughts of "what if"s in charmed episodes had been taken and what would happen. I realize it's short, but they're not meant to be long, just on the fly prompts. Tell me what you think. Also, note that these one-shots may or not may have a happy ending-Considering I get most of these ideas from when the Witches are at their worst, probably bad.

* * *

Piper was good at her job, well, _second_ job. Being a bad-ass witch was her style. Well, after Prue died, it was. Demons were out to get her and her last sister, Phoebe, and she'd give them hell if they tried to get her too. The eldest, now, sister was walking through one of the _million_ alleys in San Francisco and looking for another spawn of evil. She had a case of potions she was ready to grab if the sucker wouldn't go down with her powers.

Her powers though had grown, ever since she'd gone on this crusade. There weren't many demons that could stand up to her Molecular Combustion lately. She wasn't taking a chance though. Her steps were calm, in boots that were meant for running around. No high heels on the job, she'd learned a lot during the first few weeks of her new crusade; no makeup (It got in your eyes when you sweat), no free pieces of clothing (Demons liked to pull those to throw you off balance), and the last rule: don't tell Phoebe (Phoebe, as good as a witch as Prue and Piper were, didn't have a power to protect herself. The second week she had almost died too.). No, Piper knew the rules, and damn well wouldn't let any superficial accessories, or familial ties get in-between her and evil spawns.

Phoebe was safely at work, she probably still got visions but Piper couldn't stop her from having those. Instead she just tried to protect Phoebe; she could barely care about the innocent. The hundred or so innocents they had saved before didn't seem to count for much when Prue died. So, it was unlikely that Phoebe could get hurt today. She even had blessed a necklace and given it to Phoebe, it wasn't as powerful as the amulet that Cole had once stolen, but it could do in a jiff. She doubted after her lack of care for innocents that Leo would answer their call. Those ties had been ripped apart in the first month. She was on her own for this.

Piper took a deep breath and continued walking through the alley. She could do this, it was just like every other bad evil monster who thought they could hurt people. Not that she really _cared_ about those people as much anymore. Her conscious was squashed before it could scold her mentally. She turned into a deeper part; the sun was high enough in the sky to see everything pretty clearly. Even in a dank and closed off place like this.

"I've heard of you." A demon shimmered in front of Piper. It's eyes a blood-red, and looked almost human.

Piper raised a brow, "Yeah? Haven't heard of you, probably means you're not worth the time." She fisted her hands and spread them out in a practiced motion.

The demon was sent flying, a burst of fire left in his wake. When the smoke cleared he wasn't slumped against the alley wall like Piper thought he would be.

"Ah, ah, so trigger happy. I say, for a witch who's been killing my brothers left and right, you are pretty _weak_."

Piper twisted around, opening the small case around her waist. She grabbed the top most potion, a light red liquid, and threw it.

The demon dodged, snickering, "No, no I don't think it'll be that easy." The demon raised an upturned palm and a fire matrix appeared. He threw it at Piper.

The witch raised her hands again, freezing the matrix. "Yeah, well I'm not so impressed either, buddy." She flicked her hands, sending another burst against the demons chest. Nothing even happened this time, she glared at him, "What the hell? You were affected a few minutes ago!"

"Ah, no, you just saw what I _wanted_ you to see." He smirked, "If you had studied your little book of shadows, oh wait isn't it useless now that there aren't three of you? You would know that I am an illusion demon. For all you know I could be miles away by now." He twirled a finger and another five fire matrixes appeared around Piper.

The woman scowled, and froze both the demon and the fire matrixes, twisting past them just as the fire matrixes and demon unfroze. The matrixes exploded sending her into a wall. "Fuck that _felt_ real." She rubbed her back and shakily stood up.

When she looked around the demon was gone. "Fuck!" She gnashed her teeth and then took a deep breath.

She only felt the blade a little too late.


	2. Your Not The Only Witches

What Could Have...

* * *

A/n: Alright, another Chapter. Just as a warning, yes, there _is_ an Oc in this chapter, why? Because I've, for sometime, found it annoying when the _Charmed Ones_ are the only witches in the job that seem to able to do anything. On the other hand, any witch that isn't Charmed is dead meat. So, this is my frusteration in a nutshell.

Enjoy!

* * *

Natalie wasn't a mediocre witch. Sure, she wasn't _amazing_ but she got the job done. A low-level warlock was nothing to write home about and she could fight off low-level warlocks easy. She conjured flame and sent it at the warlock with a quick movement.

He _blinked_, disappearing from infront of her.

"Hate that power." The witch cursed, conjuring another flame and turning around. Natalie was actually glad her mom had told her to cut her hair, for once; it wasn't in the way of her vision.

"To your right, sweetie." The warlock pressed an athame across Natalie's neck.

"Really?" She would have glared but it was hard to when turning her head would slice it off. "I mean, what if I just burn the metal off of the damn blade, so only the hilt is left?" Not that she would do it, no the first time she did it, and learned hot metal burned like _hell_, was lesson enough for her.

"No one's that stupid, even a weak witch like you." The warlock pressed the metal closer to Natalie's throat.

Natalie growled, but before she could defend herself, because she was going to defend herself.

Three women appeared in a glow of blue orbs. The one in the middle waved her hands, Natalie wasn't sure if that was supposed to do anything, but then the woman to the right raised her hand and the athame disappeared in a burst of orbs. The last woman grabbed Natalie, like she was some kind of _innocent_, and dragged her away from the warlock.

"What are you doing?" The black haired woman tugged her hand away from the stranger. "I can handle myself, who the fuck are you people?" Natalie rubbed her arm. She thought it might bruise, which was great, she just had to explain that to her dad; again.

The three stared at her, and the one who had waved her hands snorted. "I guess we're not as famous as we thought we were. We're the charmed ones."

Natalie raised her brow, she'd sort of heard about them. Okay, so maybe in her haste to work on her powers she'd neglected some of the more important bits. "And?" She was _not_ going to say thanks; she had had far worse situations happen and gotten out.

"Maybe a thanks would be appreciated." The red, sister-Natalie remembered they were sisters-muttered.

"Why? I could have handled it." Natalie scowled at the three.

The warlock chose that time to unfreeze and frowned. He looked around rapidly before looking at all four witches. "Crap."

"You three stay out of it, this is _mine_." Natalie mumbled, snapping her hands out and conjuring a stream of small fireballs to smash into the warlock

The evil man cried out in agony and burst into flames.

"See? Totally had it under control." Natalie turned around and smirked at the Charmed Ones.

"Yea, sure you did, honey." The red-head, nodded.

"I'm sure you didn't need our help at all." The first woman, who had frozen the warlock, shook her head, and beckoned her other sisters. "Let's get out of here, we have to get to work, it's barely seven. Oh and next time fight evil at a more reasonable hour, okay, hun?"

The three orbed away.

Natalie gapped at the empty space, "I don't need you Charmed Ones! Dammit!" She huffed, ignoring the trail of flames that appeared around her boots she walked away. "Stupid witches who think they're the only ones who know how to do shit."


End file.
